Defeated
by bubbersgod
Summary: Inuyasha enters the "Worlds Greatest" tournament to win some food money. But is beaten by the end. How will Kagome confer him? LEMON Inuyasha X Kagome
1. Chapter 1 Defeat

Defeated!

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within the anime. That said, do know that this story has strong sexual content, or as most put it LEMON. I pray you knew that though. Anyway, Inuyasha and friends find their selves in a pinch as far as ye-old money is concerned. So knowing about the "World's Greatest" fighting championship, Inuyasha believes he can win the outlandish prize. A whopping five hundred thousand dollars.

* * *

It was noon and stomach moans could be heard among the whole group. No stomach illness plagues our friends today, but hunger. Hunger however, is another story. No food or any hint of animal life to hunt for a whole two days. Kagome has long since ran out of food for the group, but they are FAR from even close to the bone eaters well at this point. And as if that wasn't bad enough, the last of the money they had was spent on food, long consumed since the current situation at hand.

"(RgrgrgrghRRRR!) DAMN it! I'm gonna die if we keep on like this!" Yes, Inuyasha was growing impatient. The group doesn't even have the energy to test Inuyasha at this point. They expected him to be the most aggravated, after all he was the one doing most of the fighting. Plus demons have fast metabolisms as it is. It was like a symphony of stomach moans. One might even mistake these sounds for Beethoven music. They finally make it to a large city. The only place Inuyasha could smell food at this point. Out of frustration and hunger nobody even noticed how odd it was that no animals where to be found near by.

But, they where not aware of what was going on in this city. The famous, "Worlds Greatest!" tournament was about to take place. A large event in which demon and human alike could test their might for whatever reward they choose. The three choices where; five hundred thousand dollars, a legendary sword, or an unmatched set of light wait armor. It was not possible to steal these prizes because they where locked up very tight. Though the five hundred dollars may be the prize our hero Inuyasha will seek, the armor and sword was what drew most of these combatants to compete.

Inuyasha was walking with his head looking at the ground. He didn't even notice the sign until Sango pointed it out. Inuyasha slowly looked up. It read as follows. ( WORLDS GREATEST! Today combatants from all over the world, demon and human alike, will join in battle to find out whom can bring home this decades championship prize. Prize choices. 1. The famed blade of eternal fire. 2. The only known set of Moon Dragon Scale armor. 3. five hundred thousand dollars.

Participants must sign up at the Colosseum. The rules are.

1. No killing. This is what marks the difference between the most deadly and most SKILLED warrior. It is worlds greatest, not worlds cheapest.

2. No magic. This does not include magical weapons or armor.

3. Weapons are not only allowed but encouraged.

4. No cheating via poison or drugs. You will be checked.

Failure to comply with the rules will result in disqualification. Tickets are $78 today. Sign up ends at midnight. Combatants enter free as well as combatants company. This is limited to six people to decrease the number of free seats being given out. Combatants will be given complimentary meals before each round. If you are incapable of eating certain things please bring your own food. Don't miss this years event as last years winner returns for the title again!

"I can win that!" Inuyasha did believe this, it was mostly him wanting that money to feed his friends. He felt bad because he ate the last meal that was around so he kind of owed them. He would have to try to sneak them some of his complimentary meal of coarse. They proceeded to sign in and Inuyasha asked the man at the sign up if his friends could partake in his meal. The answer was a quick yes. Hell the tournament made millions off of this whole event. One of the reasons it was so damn huge. And at least the congregation of demons and fighters explained the lack of animals around this monster of a city.

They made their way to an inn. Funny how little the simple sign had left out. The Combatants and their company of up to six would receive not only a meal, but a free room at the massive inn, therapeutic massage, and even access to the hot springs. All free of charge. The relaxation helped prep the people whom had traveled days to get here in time. And Inuyasha's group wouldn't mind exploiting ALL of these royalties. Each person got their own room. They each came with an oil lamp, a plush king size bed, and even a restroom. Not bad.

The group had just finished leaving their stuff in the rooms they where provided when they headed for the hot springs. Kagome and Sango of coarse where ready to get clean and take on that massage offer. The springs where exquisite. Sure many others where there but what do you expect? It was still nice though. After Sango and Kagome went for the massage therapy. It was heaven on gods green earth. Kagome and Sango only stopped the massage to eat, still empty from before, the whole reason they stopped here.

They made their way to the banquette hall. It was so large you could get lost. It was beautifully decorated with many marble columns and glass chandeliers. The food was no joke either. They had it all. From meat pies and sushi to cake and pasta's. It was well worth the stay just to get pampered like this. Too bad Inuyasha didn't know what was in for his future. Though he is a great fighter and even wielded the famous demon fang sword. The man whom won last year to return was none other than the greatest swordsman in the world himself, the samurai Yojimbo! We won't waste time talking about the preliminary rounds because we all know Inuyasha smoked everyone with ease. Even the rest of the battles took little more than a wind scar. But the last battle. Oh that is another story! He was not a tall man. He stood about five foot six. He wore a decorative kimono to boast his might and lack of need for armor in combat. Yojimbo was here for the sword.

Inuyasha was readying for his match. They had been participating for three days. The first day was preliminaries, the second and third was the real thing. Inuyasha was winning with such ease he could taste the five hundred thousand dollars already. He was already grocery shopping in his head. They where summoned to the battle field in the center of the coliseum, where all the previous battles had taken place. The drum was struck and the fight began. Inuyasha wanted to get this over with quick and sent forth a mighty wind scar. But the wave of power that shot forth was cut into three, and the shock waves where sent flying to the sides of Yojimbo crashing into the ground grinding into the earth. Yojimbo was not harmed.

"Damn, he isn't like the others huh?" Inuyasha was beginning to like this. But Yojimbo slowly walked in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha sent another wave at him, but in mid swing Yojimbo had moved behind Inuyasha. It was so fast Inuyasha didn't even notice until after the wind scar had been sent. A hand rested on the back of Inuyasha's shoulder. It gripped him as Inuyasha turned in a hurry, but in vein. He was flung in the air by one strong hand. As he fell Yojimbo ran to his descending body drawing his sword and getting ready to strike Inuyasha mid flight. Inuyasha went to block but just as Yojimbo had got close enough to strike, and Inuyasha blocked a frontal attack, like an instant Yojimbo was behind Inuyasha. His sword swept across the back of Inuyasha, putting a large deep maw running down his back.

Inuyasha didn't cry out in pain but it did hurt. He got back up to see Yojimbo was gone. No. He was behind him again. Not bothering to waste time turning Inuyasha swung his sword behind his back, finally blocking an attack. Yojimbo was so strong Inuyasha slid from the end of the coliseum he was at, all the way to the other colliding with the wall. Just as his front smashed into the wall hard enough to crack it, his back was sliced to ribbons. There where fifty slashes in two seconds. This was Yojimbo's impeccable swordsmanship not even at its finest. Kagome, in the crowed, yelled out Inuyasha's name in fright. She watched him get sliced fifty times. Blood spilled down his back.

Inuyasha pushed himself out of the wall he had been flung into. He got ready for his new attack. The partisan shock crescent moon wave. It was what Inuyasha was working on for months now. He could connect sixteen wind scars into one torrent of slicing winds, taking the shape and form of a crescent moon. He did it awing the audience. Not even Yojimbo could hep being grazed by this. But most of the impact was sliced and flung away just as before. Yojimbo smiled as blood dripped down his now split open cheek. It was the only damage dealt by Inuyasha's best attack. This man was by far the worlds greatest. His swordsmanship was out of this world.

Inuyasha was panting and noticed Yojimbo putting his sword away. He opened his kimono to reveal a second sword sheathed at his side. It was his prized Zanmato. The demonic blade capable of splitting through anything. He drew it slowly because its power was so great the mere unsheathing of it to quickly would cut most anything it its path behind it in two. He held it to the ground at his left side with both hands on it. He ran towards Inuyasha like this and Inuyasha panicked. He jumped out of the way just in time. As Yojimbo neared him he spun twice and rose his sword to strike at Inuyasha, missing and being grabbed by Inuyasha whom threw Yojimbo in the air just as he had done to Inuyasha earlier. This, was his worst mistake.

Yojimbo was high in the air looking down at Inuyasha. He sliced a few times down toward Inuyasha. The waves of power sent forth by his demonic sword hit Inuyasha so hard he was knocked well into the ground by the first one. It hit his back. Then the other waves struck him. He passed out by the time the fourth wave hit him, but five more hit after that. Lucky for him no limbs where cut off nor did he suffer damage to vital organs. But his blood was staining the battle field which was now smothered in gashes from the fight. Inuyasha's blood was everywhere. Kagome ran screaming Inuyasha's name out in horror. She jumped down to aid him. She ran past Yojimbo who had just sheathed his sword and walked to the prize room. She reached her knocked out friend. She was sure he was dead after all of that he had been hit with.

But he was still breathing. She rushed him to the city hospital and even helped the doctors there dress his wounds. All of the damage was dealt to his back. His back was more cuts than back at this point. Blood was not flowing as fast now, thanks to some stitching and his ability to heal fast. When he was done and bandaged to completion, Kagome stayed by his side. She didn't let the others in. They didn't fight her either. They knew she didn't want them to see her like this. She was in tears weeping at her friends side. They never expected anyone to pose this much of a threat to Inuyasha. Sure defeat was a thought and possibility to them, but not like this. He woke four hours after his surgery. His eyes shot open as did his mouth. He let out a blood curdling scream of pain. Never had he hurt like this. He writhed in it, screaming with tears running down his scared face. He was sure this crazy pain meant death. NOTHING should ever hurt like this.

Kagome watched him in shock but jumped up as soon as this all began. She tried to "shh" him and make him feel better but pain didn't leave him. She grabbed his face. He stopped the screaming but she could hear sobs in his throat. He closed his teary eyes. "Kagome. It hurts so bad!" He cried to her. How could he be this weak? Why was he so easily defeated by this man? Kagome kissed him on his lips. This stopped his crying and pain for a brief moment. All he knew anymore was that kiss. It told him everything he needed to hear, and he knew he would be ok now. She didn't want to see him like this. He was enjoying the sweet bliss of her lips. She tasted like cherry because of her lip balm.

She broke the kiss with tears in her eyes. She hugged him, "Inuyasha it's ok now. It's over. He won but you aren't going to die. Nothing was damaged bad enough to kill you. I just don't want you to be scared, to be in pain. Please don't worry anymore!" She was crying to him. She was crying for him. After he was hurt this bad and saw him like this, she was the one crying. He felt bad now. She cared so much about him. He smiled, tears no longer running down his now red face. He didn't speak he just hugged her. "Kagome, thank you. Thank you for caring. Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry I ate the last meal!" She kind of giggled at the last part, but she was still in tears. Happy tears, but tears the same.

He had to get up so they could leave for the well. Inuyasha was hunched in pain as he walked. Even with his healing and the good work of the city's great doctors, he would take some time to heal. Scars would even be left thanks to the fact that the last impacts where dealt by the fabled Zanmato. He was in so much pain. But it was not so much of a bother now. He was using a wooden cane provided by the hospital. It helped him take some of the weight off of his back. The group was slow to leave the hospital. But who would pass by other than Yojimbo, now brandishing a handsome new blade. Brisinger, the blade of flaming lands. Yojimbo prized his sword collection. He had over five hundred great blades at this point, most of the valuable ones came from this vary tournament. He tipped his hat respectively to the group. But he was knocked on his ass by the hand of Kagome.

"YOU MONSTER YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" She was smacking the FUCK out of his face. Back and forth with both hands rapidly. Yojimbo didn't strike her. She was grabbed and pulled of Yojimbo by Sango and the monk. Yojimbo was in shock. His face was throbbing. Damn that girl can hit. He did feel bad now. He didn't know a girl was with him, nor did he know others had cared for him so. He felt like a dick. He didn't like scaring or hurting girls. He bowed down on his knees and started, "I had no idea he had company watching. If I had known you where a witness, I would not have hurt him so much. I just wanted to win for the sword. If you need anything, I will help to obtain it for you. I owe at least this for the pain I have dealt."

Inuyasha was a little mad by this, it was like rubbing his nose in the fact that Yojimbo could have beaten him without his full power. But it was true. Inuyasha had an idea. "Teach me how to wield my sword with your skill!" Yojimbo nodded "yes". The others where a little shocked but it made good sense. Kagome asked him for some money for food. He handed them a good couple hundred dollars. Food wouldn't be a problem anymore. But as they set out together, now accompanied by Inuyasha's soon to be sword trainer. It sure would be some bad news for Naraku to fight Inuyasha and Yojimbo at once. So the thought of him joining was a little comforting.

They stopped to set up camp for the night and ate some sushi. They went to bed a little later on. Kagome had to help Inuyasha lay down without tearing stitches open. He groaned a little on the way down, but finally rested on his mat. He was on his stomach. Kagome still felt sorry for her Inuyasha, and a little mad at Yojimbo. She was the only one a little against Yojimbo staying to train Inuyasha. She didn't forgive him just yet. Inuyasha was in so much pain. She would have to get some things to help ease his pain later after she has returned from the bone eaters well.

She decided to sleep with Inuyasha to help him get up in the morning, and to help him if he needed help getting up to use the restroom in the middle of the night. The others understood so they didn't give her any bit of fuss. She fell asleep a distance from Inuyasha just to make sure nothing happened that she wasn't ready for. Sleep came soon after.


	2. Chapter 2 Recovery

OK guys here is chapter two. This one will get a little lemony but the last chapter is the main lemon. Just wanted to warn those readers whom might not care for lemons is all.

* * *

Chapter 2 recovery

Inuyasha was waiting in town near the bone eaters well. He was still recovering. He will need a week minimum according to Yojimbo, Inuyasha's soon to be sword teacher. His demonic blade deals nasty wounds to demons and humans alike. He would mope most of the day but he passed the time by asking some questions to Yojimbo. Apparently Yojimbo had a rather sad life. His wife was killed by a half demon when he was young. In the years past he has trained and collected many swords in hope of one day defeating his wife's assailant. Naraku. Funny how many people no matter what the difference can share a common enemy.

Inuyasha was telling Yojimbo some of their teams adventures when the smell of Kagome hit him. She must not have been back long because he would have noticed earlier. He got Yojimbo to help him up so he could go meet Kagome. She met Inuyasha about halfway to the small town. She brought some things to help Inuyasha recover. Some medicines and bandages mostly. But she brought some pain relievers from a guy she bought them from at school. It was way against the rules and she could have gotten in big trouble, so she decided not to stress the danger she went through to obtain them, so she wouldn't worry Inuyasha. He was in enough pain without worrying for her.

She was about to give him a hug but his cane slipped on a patch of moist grass, causing him to fall. He fell forward and almost hit the ground but Kagome caught him. He was panting. He couldn't have imagined how much his back would have hurt had he have fallen. He thanked her and they made way to the town so Kagome could change Inuyasha's bandages. Yojimbo had been working on something while they where gone. He did still feel bad and worried the girl obviously in love with the man he had so brutally destroyed in front of a crowd, might not have forgiven him as quick as his soon to be student. He was forging a small ring. IT was a fancy piece of jewelry. He figured he could offer this Inuyasha a hand crafted ring as a means of apology. Surely he couldn't afford a decent wedding ring so this could come in great handy for him some day. And once the girl had found out whom made the ring, maybe forgiveness could come easier by then.

He was not nearly finished yet but put away his jewelry making kit so he wouldn't get caught. The others returned and Yojimbo tipped his large straw hat to them. He could smell the distrust and hate spilling off of Kagome. But at least she had put on a friendly face. She asked Yojimbo a few questions before replacing Inuyasha's bandages. "So how exactly does that sword work?" She asked him. He replied, "It was forged from a demons horn. The black dragon to be exact. It is so sharp it can cut anything. It deals great damage to whatever it doesn't slice all the way through, he will not like the recovery process." He was frowning to the ground by the end of his explanation. "I am so sorry for this. I shouldn't have used the Zanmato on him." She knew he felt bad after his display. Not just trying to comfort her, but he truly felt bad. "Do you have a wife or a girl by chance?" Inuyasha was in the other room ready to be worked on, or he would have warned her about that question.

"She was killed by Naraku." He didn't lift his head. Sorrow was replaced by anger at the mention of his name. Kagome felt sorry for him now. Maybe that is why he felt so bad for hurting Inuyasha. In his eyes he had hurt the one that she loved, like Naraku had his wife. It must be a bad situation for poor Yojimbo Kagome figured. she wouldn't discomfort him anymore. "Any enemy of Naraku is a friend of mine!" Kagome cheered him on. He felt a little relief by the evident change in her attitude. He knew she had understood the psychology of the situation. She seemed smarter than anyone he knew. She explained already she was from the future. A fact Yojimbo is still trying to get a hold on. But she left the room to change Inuyasha's bandages.

She made him sit up so she could unwind the bandages wrapped around him. She cringed at the sight of his still deep and enumerable slices in his back. Inuyasha writhed in pain the whole time she unwound them. The wounds weren't infected but she could tell by the shade of red, it was not healing fast. It was like a normal healing rate for once. This sword must not be something to be taken lightly. Inuyasha didn't cry but he did tear up a little. The air on his exposed wounds stung so hard he could hear them begging for relief. She slowly rubbed in ointment into his cuts. It took a whole small jar to cover all of them. Inuyasha cried out a little unable to fight it. It hurt so bad to feel her rubbing them like this. The ointment stung too. This was hell.

She shushed him every time he cried out in pain. It made her so sad to hear those noises and see those tears run down his face. Never had Inuyasha been defeated like this. But never again would he have to. Not after being trained by the monster capable of this. Surely not even Yojimbo would be able to harm him like this after his training. But training will have to wait until after recovery. She spun a clean bandage around his body to cover his back. This part hurt a little but helped to ease the pain of being exposed to the air. Inuyasha collected himself and they left to look around and get friendly with Yojimbo.

True, they felt uneasy knowing how scary powerful he was. Hell he could end them all on a whim, who would stop him? Nobody could. He is the worlds greatest after all right? He was. So if you can't beat em, join em. He was a nice person but he was also kind of shy. He never traveled with friends or even had many to boot. He didn't want to lose something precious. Not after his wife. He couldn't stomach being helpless to save a friend or loved one again. How could you lose a loved one or fail them if you don't have any? But the group was growing on him. They where a goofy bunch and they had a warm presence to them.

They went to sleep later on after eating and Inuyasha was being doctored by Kagome before he could hope to sleep. He hated the process of changing but it was unavoidable. She had given him pain killers earlier and he was a little fuzzy in the brain from it. He wasn't talking much but when he did you could tell the pills where working. He didn't even flinch a tiny bit this time when she changed his bandages. He still looked tore up though, and it still brought a tear to her eye. This would definitely leave scars. Many scars. Inuyasha, though he was pretty groggy from the medicine she gave him for his pain, still didn't want to see her so sad for him. "Kagome you don't. Don't do that crying. It hurts worse than the cuts. I don wand you to cry no more." He was not used to pain killers so he talked a little funny. He mispronounced words but she knew what he was saying. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Inuyasha." She wasn't sure if the medicine would let him remember her words but she didn't care. She wanted him to know this. He deserved to hear it. She finished and he still wasn't in pain. The pills worked great and he found sleep easily that night.

He woke up feeling itchy on his cuts. It was still hell on earth for him. He remembered what she had told him, and only now was he feeling it. He blushed at the thought but shook it off and joined the others for breakfast. The day went about the same as the last except now he was receiving proper medication for his pain. He was getting his bandages changed that night just like the last. Kagome didn't cry now. He was finally looking better. Not a lot, but enough to notice. The wounds where shut but the red still showed some time was needed. Most where pretty deep so this would still take another five or six days. Inuyasha was wearing off of his pain medicine high. He let her finish without flinching even though it hurt like hell this time. She went to give him a kiss on the cheek but he grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger, bringing her lips just in front of his. He said to her, "I love you Kagome." And he kissed her on the lips.

She was shocked but let it happen. She wanted this so bad. His tongue rubbed her teeth begging for an opening. She gave it to him. His tongue wrestled hers like a mad dog. She let out little moans in his mouth. His left arm was around her waist while the other still held her chin. They separated and Kagome looked at his beautiful eyes. "Inuyasha!" She cried out to him in confusion. She was red as burning fire. She returned his words. They knew how each other felt, but now it was out. Now they could take the steps forward they where waiting for for so long. They kissed one more time before separating to go to sleep. She walked out with a smile on her face. She sighed into her pillow and fell asleep thinking of her first real kiss with her lover, Inuyasha.

(Kagome's Dream)

His hands where trailing her sides, lifting her shirt in the process. They where kissing. She was in his lap. Her arms where in the air now so he could remove her shirt. He flung it across the room. He was still in bandages, but not wearing a shirt. He pulled her bra off. She kissed him again as he squeezed her breasts. She moaned into his mouth to the touch. It was bliss. He started pulling his pants down. She saw it. His huge erect penis. It must be ten inches at least, and it was thick to boot. She pulled her pants and panties off. He positioned himself between her legs and rubbed the tip of his penis on her opening. As he did it he kissed her for a few seconds, and then when he parted the kiss he whispered in her ear lightly, "Wake up Kagome!"

She woke up to find herself sweaty with a confused Inuyasha hovering over her face. She was in her covers. She realized it was all just a dream. "Why are you all sweaty Kagome?" He was confused. She was breathing heavy in her sleep and making noises. "Are you feeling alright?" He checked her four head with the back of his hand. She shrugged it off and answered. "Why are you in my room? I might have been naked you pervert!" He was scared now, she was angry. She began to open her mouth but before she opened it he begged, "PLEASE NO!" A tear ran down his face. He seriously thought she might have said, "SIT BOY!" IT would have tore his ass up.

She felt bad now. She knew why he jumped and what he had feared. "I wouldn't ever do that to you in this condition you jerk, how could you think that?" She spoke in hurting words. Now he was the one feeling bad. She couldn't believe him just now. She told him, "Just don't do it again ok!" She shoo'd him out of her room to change her clothes. Today was going to be eventful for Inuyasha. Finally his first lesson from Yojimbo. It was nothing to big but some things where going to be learned today. How to block what, how to break certain guards, things of that nature. He tired himself out trying to learn all of the things he was being told. IT was some useful stuff but he couldn't try any of it out just yet. He was going to get his bandages changed that night when he decided to ask Kagome something.

"Hey Kagome?" She looked up in question. He continued, "I was wondering if you would do me a favor." He was blushing and had his eyes clothes at this point. She nodded, "If it isn't anything to serious what?" He gulped, "Could you scratch my ears. They itch so bad, and I can't reach them without my sides hurting where they where cut." It was a sad question but it was killing him. It bugged him now even more than his cuts. She smiled and began to scratch right behind his left ear with her long nails. It was orgasmic. He was kicking his left foot and his eyes where glossy. His mouth was open with a drunk smile. "Thank you so much Kagome!" He was enjoying it so much. His poor mind went blank when she scratched the other. He was loving it so much he couldn't even think of what he was doing. His penis got stiff. He didn't mean to but it did. Since he was sitting crouched down so she could reach his ears, he and her didn't notice.

But when she finished scratching, he stood up to thank her. Only then did they both notice. It was pitching a mad tent. It was pushing hard against his pants, enough to see the tip in detail. She looked away in a hurry and he turned around just as fast, hurting himself bending over to cover it. "I... I'm so sorry Kagome, I'll leave now." He hurried for the exit hoping she wouldn't talk about the incident or worse, "SIT BOY!" Oh he feared it. but she grabbed him from behind with a hug. "It's ok Inuyasha, you got excited is all. My dog at home does that some times when I scratch behind his ears.

He kissed her for a long second and they went to sleep. Things went on like this for a few more days until Inuyasha was well enough to finally start his training. It would be difficult but he will leave it a new threat to this world. He would be so strong, and his sword will wreak pain on Naraku for sure. When he started his training that was when things went deeper for him and Kagome. Much deeper.

* * *

That's it for this chapter hope you all liked it. The last one will be almost all lemon so be warned.


	3. Chapter 3 Hard Work

You have been warned people, here it is. Chapter three!

* * *

Chapter 3 Hard Work

Inuyasha was excited. Kagome was unwinding his last bandage before training began. He was covered in white lines now, evidence of his defeat. He put on his usual clothes and prepared for training. He stretched out a good bit. Kagome watched half drooling the whole time. "Man he is hot!" Her mind screamed at her as he bent and stretched his leg up far in the air. He finally gestured to leave the room, receiving his morning peck on the cheek. This new tradition was Inuyasha's favorite. That and his real kiss every night. Man was it worth the pain just to taste her sweet lips. Priceless he thought.

Inuyasha was standing with Yojimbo in the woods near the town. Yojimbo made Inuyasha remove his shirt to put on a new kimono with the mark of Yojimbo on it. This would let people know whom his teacher was, and more importantly, it was magic cloth. The curse put on it made it unimaginably heavy. Perfect for building strength during training. His usual sword was replaced with a black bladed one, again a heavy new training tool. Inuyasha complained at first but Yojimbo laughed. He shut up after hearing the laugh. Oh that laugh promised even worse trials ahead. "Damn!" Inuyasha thought to himself. No wonder why this guy is so insanely fast and strong, If this is how he trained, than the results where understandable.

Inuyasha was not to swing his sword or even block attacks. His task was simple enough. Reach the top of a small hill and walk back down. Sounds easy enough, but the problem was the weight of the equipment Inuyasha had to carry. The kimono and sword where so heavy it took Inuyasha a total of five hours to complete this job. He dropped to the ground panting at the end. "Was, huh huh, was that, huh huh, all for, huh huh huh, today?" He was drenched in sweat and panted between words with exhaustion. Yojimbo nodded him yes. Thank god. Inuyasha removed his equipment and put his normal clothes on to head for a bath. He was sweaty and ached like an old hound.

Kagome came to check on him that night for his routine kiss good night. She found him shirtless and exhausted sitting in his bed. He was waiting for her. He looked forward to this all day, it was a promised reward for the completion of his hard work. It was his inspiration to not quit all day. She approached him with a sweet smile. He stood up and hugged her. They kissed for a few seconds and Inuyasha fell back on his bed. Inuyasha called out her name in question. "Yes Inuyasha?" "Could you rub my back please?" His back was all sorts of messed up after that insane training. It was like he was beat with a mallet for a full day. She didn't answer, she just pushed him face down into his bed.

She started rubbing his shoulders. His muscles where like cast iron. Each touch granted her a faint grunt or praise. She moved to his back and he was in heaven. She kept this up until he almost fell asleep. She was a little sad to see his new scars like that. They reminded her of his helpless pain. She sobbed a bit at the thought. This woke Inuyasha from his daze. He rolled over to see her face. She looked sad. "What is it Kagome?" He didn't want her to cry anymore. "Your back is all scared up. It just reminded me of your pain is all. I'm sorry." He kissed her. His love helped her forget those sad thoughts. Her relief was not long lived however, as something poked her in her thigh.

She jumped up realizing what it was. "I can't believe you! SIT BOY!" He flew to the ground. "OW OW OW OW OW OW!" He couldn't get up. His back had cracked. The stress on his back from his workout plus the slamming into the ground just didn't work for his back. It stung and he couldn't move or get up. He just spun on the ground kicking in pain. "OW OW!" He wasn't crying but it still hurt like a bitch. "WHY!" He gave her a pathetic look. She didn't look very happy. "If you can't go five minutes without getting a stiff one than you can forget about kissing me!" "I'm sorry Kagome! I won't do it again I promise!" This was funny. He was more concerned now about losing his kisses than the pain in his now fucked up back. She smiled and apologized. She didn't mean to hurt him she just got startled is all.

"OK but you got to put a leash on him ok?" Inuyasha nodded. He kissed her again, being careful not to let anything to touch her. He still got a stiffy, but god on earth knows he didn't let her find out. She went to sleep and Inuyasha did the same. She was plagued by the same dream lately. Inuyasha's delicate touch teasing her with promises of an outstanding session of passionate romance, only to be cut off right before he could ever enter her. If it weren't one thing it was another that woke her up at that point every time. A squirrel, a fight outside, or a knock at the door. She was always woken up right at the same part covered in sweat with a pair of panties soaked to the rim.

"Come on brain!" She complained at herself in vein. She din't want this too soon. Sure she wanted it but, it wasn't right. How could she go about things like that? How do you tell someone about such dirty fantasies, and how you want to make them real? Especially if you have never been in this situation before. She was frustrated but learned to live with it. It was the beginning of the second day of Inuyasha's training. His back healed over night since it wasn't abnormal, his bodies normal healing was as good as ever. But the training was just as hard. He found out the hard way that the weight was just as crazy today. He fell to the ground. The day of training was called to an end. Inuyasha was not impatient with his new master. If this is one of the steps to such greatness than so be it!

He was waiting for his kiss. His sweet sweet motivation. The promise was true. He would soon get to taste his lovers lips again. She entered. He ran to her and engulfed her in his arms, and suffocating her with his kiss. This one was the best yet. She got a little wet herself from the tension. She pulled away to gasp for air. Her gasp drove Inuyasha beyond his trail of thought. He let himself slip again. This time he caught himself though. He jumped away. "I'm so sorry!" He was covering his face prepared for impact with the ground. But she grabbed him up for more kissing. She couldn't take it, she needed him.

She kissed him and they slowly made their way to the bed. He was hard against her but this time she didn't fight him. He was humming with joy in her mouth as was she. She grabbed his pants and tugged them of. He had no under pants on to her surprise. She gasped at his bobbing erection. It was pretty big. Almost as big as in her dream, but not quite. He gulped and panted with no moving. He was shocked by all of this. He didn't expect her to do this anytime soon. She got undressed slowly as he watched her with wide eyes. His penis bobbed furiously as she stripped to nothing. He climbed on top of her to kiss her. His manhood poked into her stomach. It was so hard it pushed down on her hard enough to have to move in order to not get hurt by it. He wasn't trying to hurt her, but it was jabbing her like a small knife.

He trailed little nips and kisses down her sweet skin earning cute breaths of hot air from his lover. He sucked on her left nipple, swirling his tongue around the tip. She moaned a little at this. "Inuyasha!" She moaned his name out as he grabbed her other breast in his right hand, kneading it gently. She was swaying a little beneath him. She was getting so wet. He could feel her moist opening on his leg, witch rested between hers, slightly rubbing her as he moved. She was rocking with pleasure. He was doing great. It was even better than her dream. Oh the dream that plagued her so. Now it would be granted at last. He continued kissing down her tight little belly growling with lust. Damn! Her body was like an unexplored temple of beauty. A temple dedicated to one god only, him!

He blew slightly on her opening, making it twitch. She let out soft moans as he began to lick her. She spilled into his mouth as he kept lapping at her hole. "Oh Inuyasha!" She let out his name, and her hands went to comb through his long white hair. One hand rest on the back of his head after a few minutes and pressed him into her. She was coming. It was like a blessing from the heavens themselves. Her other hand gripped his hair hard as her body began to quake. "I-i-i-nn-uu-y-aah-shh-aa!" Her mind was blown with pleasure. She was moaning his name slowly with pauses as he finished up. She squirted into his open mouth. He licked his lips clean and sat up.

He positioned himself at her entrance. He leaned close to her ears to whisper something. She feared his next words so bad. If told her to wake up she might die. "This is going to hurt, but that will pass." Her eyes opened in awe. It was real! He thrust halfway into her, breaking her hymen. She started to cry out in pain but he caught her with a kiss. He moved slowly in and out of her as she cried into his sweet loving kiss. It hurt, but it didn't hurt too bad. He was slow and gentle, not going to deep. She let the pain pass as he promised. Soon enough pain was replaced with pleasure. She wasn't crying into his kisses with pain, it was pleasure now. Her legs wrapped around him and she came. She was moaning and panting into his kiss. Her walls closed on him. He couldn't take it. He exploded, painting her insides with his thick white cream. They finished and cleaned up. Kisses here and there, but otherwise silence. They understood each other perfectly fine. They fell asleep with ease tonight. And Kagome's dream's of sex and lust where replaced with one of a wedding. She was being married to Inuyasha.

The next morning began the same. Training didn't change for long. He went on with his training with the weighted gear until moving in them was quite easy. Then Yojimbo taught him more advanced techniques. The end of his training was near. The last step was learning how to swing an ungodly weapon of untold weight, the Zanmato itself. With its insane power comes the price of its weight, only those truly powerful could ever hope to wield it. Inuyasha held it barely in stance. He removed the sheathe, but it didn't get any lighter. He swung and a large wave swept the ground and split the very earth the same as it did in the fight he so remembered. Eventually he could even wield the fabled Zanmato with skill. But he wouldn't keep it. Simply being able to move and swing as fast as he could, plus the other things he had learned, his normal blade was now a force of true power like the Zanmato itself.

Before bowing and leaving Yojimbo left Inuyasha with a box. In it was a beautiful gold ring with a massive rare gem, carved to make a yin yen symbol. It was priceless. He knew what he was supposed to use it for. He proposed to Kagome soon after defeating Naraku with ease. Now that he was so unmatched with a normal sword, he used the jewel to become a full human. After becoming a full human, he asked Kagome to marry him. He told her where he got the ring, and just as Yojimbo had hoped, she finally truly forgave him. Yojimbo had heard news of Inuyasha's victory against Naraku and considered it his own victory. Without the teachings he had provided, victory would not have been possible. He didn't crave revenge anymore, and even joined the wedding. Kagome thanked him after their vows. They had one child after their journey had ended. She had white hair like Inuyasha used to, but wasn't demon. She resembled her father but had the figure of her mother as she aged. They lived long happy live together. Kagome visited her parents and family often and introduced her child to them. Her child received a normal future education. They lived long and happy lives filled with love and joy.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you all think.


End file.
